


The Thing About Shuttles

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, sexual innuendo, starscream likes big bots and he cannot lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Vortex thinks he has bragging rights, and Starscream is sick of hearing it.





	The Thing About Shuttles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 20, 2018 round at tfspeedwriting on tumblr, filling the prompt: “You see, the thing about shuttles is-”

"You see, the thing about shuttles is,” Vortex used the hand holding his energon ration to gesture vaguely around the room, “That you have to--”

“Oh shut _up_ , Vortex.” Starscream slammed his hand down against the table with a resounding clang. “You don't have the slightest idea what to do with a shuttle. Your sample size is _one_ , and that's only since I broke you out of the prison.”

“Oh yeah?” The Combaticon's rotors flared in irritation. “Well at least Blast Off is recent experience. Skyfire was how many million years ago, again?”

“Four, but that was his choice not mine. And he's hardly the only shuttle I've had relations with.” 

The commissary fell silent at the Air Commander's blunt declaration. Then, hesitantly, Skywarp asked, “Uh, who else has there been, Star?”

“Hm? Oh. Well, there was that orbital bombing team at Proxima, Solar Wind and his crew. And that transport shuttle from Iacon, what was his name?”

“Uh, Swiftwind?” Thundercracker supplied.

“Yes, Swiftwind. He knew how to show a Seeker a good time. And Moondust, Dropzone, Flyby--”

“That's an Autobot!” Motormaster sounded horrified. 

“He is, yes.” Starscream paused and looked Vortex in the optic band. “How are we counting Astrotrain and Blitzwing?”

“I. Hate. You.” Vortex glared, or at least gave the impression of a glare.

“I'm just proving a point.” Starscream smiled sweetly and turned back to his drink. “By the way, if you're not using vibrating toys on Blast Off's thrusters, you are _missing out_.”

Vortex shrieked with rage and flung his ration at Starscream's head. The Seeker ducked and cackled.


End file.
